


Sunday Morning in the Free/Haywood/Jones Household

by WantonJustice



Series: Polyamory: A Guide [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone is happy!, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a twosome and a onesome learn to co-exists between the sheets? Months of training and pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning in the Free/Haywood/Jones Household

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

It's something that's learned; sleeping beside someone.

Michael was really good at sleeping by himself. He spread eagle and would often find himself on the other side of the bed with all but one pillow on the floor, the blanket wrapped around his legs and one hand grazing the floor. Sometimes he'd manage to knock his phone to the floor. Once he was on the floor.

That was before. Now he was either curled into someone or someone was curled into him, sometimes both. His body eventually learned to stop moving, to stop kicking, to stop taking all the pillows or blankets. The only strange thing at night that happened to happen was him being engulfed in Ryan's arms, seeming to have been caught at night and pinned. His favorite was when Gavin was in the middle of the mess. 

The blanket would tent around the lad, but two pairs of arms kept him warm at night. Ryan would have his head above theirs, his chin almost touching his head. Michael would wrap his body around his boi, his lips grazing the back of his neck and one legged trapped between his. Sometimes he'd be in the middle, usually when Gavin would go out for bevs and bonding time with Geoff. Rarely was Ryan in the middle, he was always up the latest unless they were engaged in "adult" matters.

 

Michael woke with a dead arm. He couldn't tell what time it was, he was trapped facing away from the window and even if he was facing the window the blinds were so layered he wouldn't have been able to tell anyway. After a few moments of trying to wake and lazily running a hand over the arm that was covering his hip and lightly gripping the one in front of him he tried to sit. Tried to being the key word here.

Don't get Michael wrong, he enjoyed being the creme, the filling, and other terrible metaphors for the middle. It was warm being all cuddled up into a cocoon of sleep. But being the first to wake is the hard part. He doesn't want to wake them, who knows when they got to bed, but he needs to pee or he'll kill his 25 year streak of not peeing in the bed.

After a few silent minutes of slowly inching his arm away and trying to inch the other arm away there's a huff and sigh from Ryan, a great groan of a yawn. Michael froze, feeling childish in thinking he was caught. The arm that trapped him disappeared. There was a brief period of silence, Michael wondered if he went back to bed and if he should try to sit up again because his bladder was about to start attacking him if he doesn't hurry.

But Ryan sat up, slowly, he could hear him picking up two pairs of glasses and trying to decipher which was his. Satisfied the one that he grabbed was his he stood and quietly left. Michael sighed, rolling over softly to sit up himself, before he heard the bathroom close.

"God damn it, Ryan!" He hissed, grabbing his own glasses, pulling a shirt over his head before he walked over to the bathroom; being quiet wasn't on top of his list at the moment.

 

 

Gavin at this point of his life hated waking up alone. He hated falling asleep alone. He hated anything that had to do with his bed that didn't involve a partner. He preferred everything that involved his bed to involve a partner. Gavin was a hard sleeper, he could sleep through Michael and Ryan arguing about first person shooters and their completely unrealistic rag dolls. Ryan marathoned Game of Thrones to catch up and didn't wake him. As long as they were in bed he managed to sleep until he was either wakened or he filled his requirement for sleep.

When the air cooled around him he opened his eyes. He reached an arm behind him, when he didn't find purchase he used a leg; nothing. He whined as he turned over and found the bed empty. He laid there staring at the indents in the pillows before sitting, casting an eye at the open door. All phones were left in the living room and they didn't own an alarm clock, who did over the age of 40 did anyway? So finding the time was out unless he wanted to actively get up. But he was still groggy. His limbs were weighed down with sleep.

Eventually he heard the open of a door and an exchange of words between his two partners and sighed. At least he wasn't in the apartment alone.

But whoever left the bathroom went right by the bedroom. He groaned and collapsed in bed to wait for the other.

 

Ryan was well versed in the art of sleeping with another person. Sleeping beside two someones was a whole different thing. They spent months getting into their comfortable little places, each having their own set sleeping patterns. Michael was a bump, having joined their twosome, with an erratic sleeping pattern to boot. But they found their places in their large bed with two many pillows and more than enough blankets.

He was always second to wake, sometimes he was first, rarely was he last. 

The kitchen floor was cold with the morning as he opened the blinds, surprised to find the sun so high in the sky. He clicked the coffee maker (All three had a fit over the coffee, they all had their ways of doing it) on and pulled various ingredients out of the fridge. As he warmed the griddle he went into the living room and opened the blinds there as well as grabbing his own phone to check messages.

In the bedroom he could heard Michael snickering followed by Gavin's surprise shout, he smiled softly. Ryan enjoyed cooking breakfast, he loved when the boys walk in smiling smelling whatever he cooked that day. To be fair it wasn't ever day they walked in smiling, but the days they did were often.

This was one of those days.

 

They thumped into the kitchen, Gavin trailing behind Michael. Despite hogging the bathroom and making Michael contemplate going outside, he was smiling. Gavin had a fake pout on his face, one hand stuck almost straight out, he looked to be dragged into the kitchen by the Jersian.

"Had to wake Gavin somehow, right?" Michael said to Ryan's confused face, trying not to laugh.

"I was already bloody awake, you dope," Gavin moped, pulling his hand away to walk up to Ryan. His hair was damp and was only wearing pajama bottoms. Ryan could guess what had happened.

"Now your super awake, boi!" Michael came up behind him and kissed his neck before turning his attention to the griddle, "Oh my god, pancakes."

There was a hint of a smile playing on Gavin's lips at the touch, but he played up the pout when he looked up at Ryan.

Ryan patted his head and turned towards Michael, "The bed better not be too wet."

"Better not go in there anytime soon then," He grinned, flipping a pancake, "Oh my god, _blueberry_ pancakes."

"Gavin will have to make up the bed," He chuckled at Gavin's sputters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gone!  
> Jumping super far ahead in this one. Still don't know what I'm doing with Michael and Ryan, maybe they stay best friends or maybe they make their threesome an actual threesome?  
> It's 6 am and I haven't slept so there's probably tons of mistakes (sometimes I forget to add words, sometimes I add too much words) and it's kind of all jumbled and thrown together but I haven't written in a while and I really wanted to post something! Maybe I'll fix it later, maybe I'll leave it in its current teenage bedroom mess form!
> 
> Also changed the series since they're in their thing now so the tone, stage, setting, (but not circumstances) must be changed!  
> (Not a Guide)


End file.
